Vampires Over Flowers
by Alexus Ivory Swan-Cullen
Summary: Summary: Twilight version of “Hana Yori Dango” Boys Over Flowers F4 but in this story they‘re called V4 as in Vampires 4 , a group that includes the 4 richest guys, has control over the school, a school for rich kids and the intelligent. Until one day,
1. Chapter 1

Vampires Over Flowers

Summary:

(Twilight version of "Hana Yori Dango" (Boys Over Flowers) F4(but in this story they're called V4 as in Vampires 4), a group that includes the 4 richest guys, has control over the school, a school for rich kids and the intelligent. Until one day, a girl, Bella, finally stands up to them. The leader of F4, Edward, goes against her but soon falls in love with her, will she fall for him too? or will she fall for the sweeter member, Jacob?

Cast:

Bella…….Makino Tsukushi

Edward….Domyoji Tsukasa

Jacob……Hanazawa Rui

Jasper……Nishikado Sojiro

Emmett…..Imasaka Akira

-Alexiana…Bella's friend(my character)

Angela……Bella's friend

Alice……..Matsuoka Yuki

Rosalie…..Okawahara Shigeru

Charlie……Makino Haruo(Bella's dad)

Renee…….Makino Chieko(Bella's mom)

-Carter……MakinoSusumu(Bella's brother)

Esme…….Edward's mother(but she's nice but she's gone most of the time)

Carlisle….Edward's father(but he's on a business trip most of the time)

-Clarae…..Domyji Kaede(but she's an aunt in this)

Tanya……Sanjo Sakurako

Jessica….Nakashima Umi

Lauren….Bullies

-Freda…..Bullies

-Casidy….Bullies

Leah……Todo Shizuka

-Rachel..…Domyoji Tsubaki

-Caleb…..Nishida

-Eileen….Bella's boss

* * *

**A/N sorry, this isnt a chaper but it just basically tells you the characters. but I will update soon**

**Alexus**

* * *


	2. V4 Powns You!

Vampires Over Flowers

Summary:

(Twilight version of "Hana Yori Dango" (Boys Over Flowers) F4(but in this story they're called V4 as in Vampires 4), a group that includes the 4 richest guys, has control over the school, a school for rich kids and the intelligent. Until one day, a girl, Bella, finally stands up to them. The leader of F4, Edward, goes against her but soon falls in love with her, will she fall for him too? or will she fall for the sweeter member, Jacob?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hana Yori Dango but I own Alexiana, Jason, and Carter!!**

____

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Royalty High****

Bella's POV

Why? Why does everyone have brand name s…s…STUFF!?…Why are they allowed to bring brand goods to school? Why do they have Franck Muller? Why Louis Vuitton, OMEGA, Piaget?…..oh and I forgot, WHY CHANEL??

Ugh, this is completely embarrassing, I'm the only one in this damn school who isn't considered rich!!…Sigh, I just have to get over it. But how can I when they have chauffeurs escorting them to school and back home?! Its just plain CRAZY!

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but you better call me Bella. I was once just an ordinary girl going to an ordinary school, but that all changed when I stupidly decided to go to St. Meyer High School.

A school where you can accomplish your goals to reach your dream, or a school filled with smug, annoying, and any other adjective that makes you say "Shoot Me!" brats that always brag about how rich they are. I'm just a commoner that goes to this school, so I have to follow them. Them as in the high-society people.

Once again, WHY?! Why did I go to _this_ school? Why not Northwood, or St. Maur?? God, I hate myself. And yet I'm getting tired of saying that and its my 2nd year in the fall.

* * *

The class started soon, and we were in the middle of learning how to say, "You're a celebrity? Why me too!-giggle-" in French when we heard, " A Red Notice! Tyler Crowley got a RED NOTICE!" and then we hear "Homerooms over" and the next thing you know, is that everyone is dashing out of the classroom to go and obey the orders of the Red Notice.

"Um…Isabella?" I looked up to see who the owner of the shy voice was, just to find that it was Tanya, the new girl, "Aren't you going with the others?" Sigh, this girl has a lot to learn. If only she knew what goes around here, she would have a chance to escape. Unlike me.

"She never goes with the others. And you wouldn't, unless you enjoy an episode of torture." Alexiana Wisear came up to us just in time for the explanation. Alexiana was one of my 2 friends in this school, we never were getting along with the other brats. "Ready to explain, Bell?" I got up and lead Tanya and Alexiana to where the Red Notice takes place.

"Um...why would you say that? And what is a Red Notice?" Tanya asked nervously. She had a right to be nervous since she could see the forming crowd.

"A Red Notice is a 'declaration of war' from V4" I started " V4 is four Senior boys and they control the school. Vampires 4, which stands for V4."

"If you go against V4, you get a Red Notice, then everyone here will come after you as a riot" Alexiana continued " So you better not bother them" she snickered.

Tanya hesitated before asking her question, " Why does everyone follow V4?" I gave the girl a stern look before continuing " Because they are the sons and heirs of super-rich families"

"But aren't everyone here also rich?" Tanya asked, clueless.

"Its on a different level. The school received vast amounts of money from their parents" I began "That's why the teachers cant say anything to them now. They were promised free reign at school. That's why I've never seen them wear their uniforms here."

"OMC! Its V4, you guys!" a random girl squealed and everyone cheered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The student soon formed a walkway for V4. Everyone chanted"V4, V4, V4" when they made their entrance.

"V4's members are…." and Alexiana gave out their profiles "Emmett McCarthy, he loves the company women who are 10 years older than him. He's claimed as an older woman 'Lady Killer'. His parents are bosses in the Underground" and Emmett came in through the door.

"Jasper Whitlock," Jasper soon came in, following Emmett, "He's the son and the heir of the head of a tea ceremony school. He's a freakin' playboy and a womanizer."

"Jacob Black" once again, right on cue, Jacob entered. "He's a 'Pet Son' of a BIG company. He's cool and only speaks a few words** A/N I know that the real Jacob is not like that but I couldn't find any other guy to play Hanazawa Rui! Ok! **He's the mysterious member of the group."

"Then there's….Edward Cullen" sigh, you get the idea, he came in! "He's the young son of the famous Cullen Worldwide Financial group. He's V4's leader and an autocrat." After Alexiana finished , we all made way to see the reason why Tyler got a Red Notice.

"Cullen, here's Tyler's friend, Ben." one of the students pushed poor Ben out to the lions den with Tyler. Next to me I heard my friend Angela gasp, and no wonder why. She always had a crush on Ben, shame he is a victim to V4's wrath…

Edward sat there smirking to Tyler and Ben who were scared out of their wits! Edward just sat there and watched, with a nod of his head, poor Ben flinched. Edward stood up and said the words every Red Notice victim feared "Lets start" as in lets beat you into a pulp!

Ben shook his head as Edward came closer to the two. Then he punched Tyler and he went straight to the floor. The crowd cheered as Edward came up to Ben and knocked him to the floor. Jasper just rolled his eyes but Jacob left with his book as soon as Ben was on the floor. He really was a mystery as Alexiana said.

When Jacob left, he looked straight into my eyes, his black eyes sparkled boredom as mine brown ones expressed anger and shock. He looked away as he stifled a yawn. And I looked back to the scene before me, watching as Angela shook with horror that her beloved Ben was getting beaten. I comforted Angela as much as I could until I saw a random kid get kicked out of Edward's way.

"Your methods all suck, I shouldn't waste my time on this!" he said smugly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok, its over!" said Emmett as he came up to the middle of the scene and Jasper came along as he said "Yup, Game Over!" and the threesome all exited out as the crowd applaud for Edward's actions. The naïve girls ogling and giggling and dreaming about Edward and his gang, saying that they were "sooo cool". Scoff, Pathetic!

I balled up my anger and ran far away from everyone. I ran to the balcony, also known as the outside stairs for a fire escape. I slammed the door and stomped down the stairs rambling, "Idiots! All of them! What's so great about V4? Don't get so happy from such a sneaky game! Freakin stupid bitches!"

I was really getting worked up about the whole thing, "Its wrong to be so happy when your friends are getting beat up! No way, No way!" and then I screamed out to no one in particularly " No Way In Hell!!"

As I left I mumbled an okay and closed the door to go back to class. But little did I know that a mysterious person listened to my rambling….oh well! At least my anger is satisfied!

Just a year and a half to go that I'll need to endure till graduation. And until then, I will try to stay quiet and make sure I wont stand out. That was my only wish, however….

--

"What? Another Red Notice?" my best friend Alice asked me. Alice and I were best friends since we were little but sadly she doesn't attend to St. Meyers, at least she's the lucky one! We both work at a pastry shop so we could hang out more often.

"So, what did that Tyler kid do?" Alice asked when she was cleaning the window. I finished my pastry to explain the stupidity of the situation.

"Well…..

__

-flashback-

Tyler Crowley sitting at his lunch table with his friends. As his friend, Ben, was telling a joke, young Tyler decided to eat his orange. But as he was taking a bite into his orange, Edward Cullen passed by. And fate was not kind on that day, because the juice from the orange got into Edward's eye, which gave Tyler his Red Notice!

-end flashback-

"…and that's what happened. Stupid, huh?" Alice stared at me while letting the story sink in. And all she could say was "Wow" and she added "And yet, you still survive through that school……

__

-Flashback-

_A young Alice in Kindergarten was crying as Bella punched the boy who bullied her best friend._

Alice crying once again, only in Elementary School, while Bella punched the boy who bullied Alice.

A teenage Alice crying as Bella knocked out the boy who bullied Alice, in Junior High.

-end flashback-

"Every time I was sad, you always were there for me, to protect me, and everyone else. I just wish that the students at St. Meyer can see that you're a good person and a wonderful friend." Alice dazed off.

She always says her words from her heart and that's why she's my best friend. I smiled at her to assure her that I understood what she said.

"Well, I wish I could…..beat them up and make them leave ST. Meyer!" I bragged, actually wishing that I could.

--

I opened the rice cooker to find……boiled eggs? "Mom? Why are there eggs in the rice cooker?"

"Oh, silly, its such a waste of electricity to boil eggs and cook rice at the same time! So why not do both in the rice cooker?!" Renee said as she skipped by holding a plate of chicken to place it on the dinning table.

Yes, as you can guess( by that 'waste of electricity' comment) that we are POOR! Yup, I'm as poor as a hobo! Its sad, really. But yet, my family still has enough spirit to be happy and work hard, even if we're close to bankruptcy.

And I'm the one that goes to the expensive school, so I have to stay, no matter what. Even if it meant dealing with those snobby V4! I can not let my parents down. But at least they are proud that I am in St. Meyer…..

__

-flashback-

A co worker of Charlie(Mr. Swan) comes up to him and says, "Mr. Swan! Is it true that your daughter goes to St. Meyers?" and Charlie smiles proudly and say, "Well,….maybe"

A neighbor of the Swan residence comes up to Renee(Mrs. Swan) and ask her, "Renee! I heard that your daughter is attending St. Meyers, is that true?" and Renee smiles shyly yet with pride "Well…..maybe"

A friend of Carter(Bella's brother) came up to him while he was drinking from the water fountain to say, "Hey, dude, Carter! Is your sis really going to St. Meyers?" and Carter smiles happily and says "Well….Maybe!"

-end flashback-

My family was a very chirpy family. My father, Charlie, would always work hard, even as an Police officer, he didn't get much money but he gives his best in every single shift.

My mother, Renee, was a beauty and always will be, but I have too much Charlie in me and I look…plain. But my brother Carter had her looks, her hazel yet blue eyes and perfect waves in his plain brown hair. Why couldn't I look like him?

Any way my mother was trying to find a job at the time, when I keep telling her that I have a job so there's no need for the rush. But she would always try anyway.

My brother is just a normal middle schooler who is always happy, or his voice sounds…too happy. I guess his puberty hit him pretty hard to make his voice so….high yet low and raspy. Its kinda….creepy!

And yet, they all are encouraging me with their big smiles. So, that's why I can never say 'I want to quit St. Meyers'. Or maybe I should've never entered that school from the beginning.

__

-flashback-

I was at the open campus(first meeting) of St. Meyers with my mom, listening to a beautiful speech spoken from a very beautiful lady. She said her name was Leah Clearwater and that she was a student here but she graduated last year and now is a successful model living in France.

I wanted to be like her. Everything about her was incredible that if I was a man, I would beg on my knees for just one date(which is weird since I'm a…oh, you know….A GIRL!) She was a perfect idol. My mom was making such a fuss about how perfect Leah was. And I remember her words as she looked into my eyes, so clearly like it was yesterday….

"Be True to Yourself"

-end flashback-

And after that, I thought I wanted to be just like this wonderful idol in front of my eyes, to be like Leah Clearwater, and so I entered St. Meyers. I thought I would've had a more happy and exciting life at school. But I hate St. Myers! And I hate those arrogant, stupid, ignorant, lousy, snobby…..

"Bella? Who are you talking about?" my mom interrupted my little rambling that I accidentally said out loud….oops.

"Nobody mom, just…uh…this kid that's bothering me" _Yeah, 4 of them that are stupid rich brats that think they own the whole school! Damn V4!_I replied and hoped she'd take the bait. As soon as I heard a faint "Sure, whatever…" I went back to doing my homework in my room.

But really, I hate V4, I hate my cruel classmates, and…..I hate myself, because I cant _say _or _do _anything about it. God, I'm pathetic! I really need to man up!

--

Another boring day at school, and no Red Notice! Thank god! Cause I don't think I can handle anymore! It was lunch and everyone was eating their precious 5 star meal from a 5 star restaurant in a 5 star café in the school. Scoff. Rich kids. Unbelievable!

As I took out my lunch, I looked at the big lunch box, labeled with my humiliation. I was blushing 5 shades of red as others eyed my lunch box. _This is unbelievable too, though…._ Oh well. I looked through my traditional lunch box and was about to eat when I heard something caught my eye.

Tanya was cornered to a wall by two guys, Mike Newton and Jason Bailey, two snobs that think they're all that! She was whimpering as the boys got closer to her, asking her to join them to eat lunch.

I got my courage and called Tanya over so she can eat with me and be spared a horrible lunch with Mike and Jason. But fate was not nice, as ever. The boys followed to my table and Mike leaned toward me.

"Hey, Bella. Looking cute today, as usual. How about you and little Tanya here join us then? Huh?" Mike said. He always had some kind of obsession with me. He leaned in a little closer to my ear and whispered "You know you want me" he was about to stroke my face with his disgusting hand when who? Alexiana came in and pulled him away from me. I shot him a glare as Alexiana twisted his wrist and let him stumble away. Jason followed suit.

"Yeah, you better run, if you don't wanna lose your manhood!" she threatened as she took the seat next to me. "Hey? You guys okay?" Angela joined soon and sat next to Tanya.

"Yeah, thanks, again" I mumbled as I dug into my lunch. "No problem" Alexiana and Angela wasn't much popular but had enough money to buy the food here. They always hang out with me and always help me.

Alexiana was a strong and bold girl who had another side of her that screamed Trouble maker! And the soft side that she used for friends and parents which we called 'Angel'. She was the daughter of a famous singer(her mother) and actor(her father). She is very beautiful too. Soft, smooth skin that was quite tan. Her almond shaped eyes that was also shaped like Asian eyes, filled with a mixture of light brown, blue and purple. Her long black curls that are highlighted with blue and purple, giving her a rebellious look. Also her out fits were too different compared to people who dressed here. She has the perfect body to her rockin outfits! Such a punk rocker girl as a kind friend to the leftout.

Then theres Angela. Angela was a quiet girl, a spiritual person that respects everything. She, like me, also hate V4, because of their use of violence. She always gives a speech about how violence is not the answer. Yet she needs to realize that nobody is really listening, especially Alexiana, she's all about violence. Angela's parents are very famous lawyers. She always has enough money in her wallet to buy bikes for all three of us. Angela is also pretty. She has straight brown hair that went to her shoulders. Bright hazel eyes that has a calm sense to them. Peachy skin with rosy cheeks and a feminine body, which she hides under her jacket. Ben would be very lucky to have her. She's sweet, kind, and caring. All about TLC.

Basically, Angela and Alexiana are total opposites but have one thing in common. They are good friends that I don't deserve. I always get bullied and they always stand up for me. Well, next time, I'm gonna help myself up.

"Um…What is that Bella?" Tanya said pointing to my macaroni and cheese. Yup, a rich girl, definitely a rich girl.

"Its mac'n'cheese, here try some" I got a spoonful of macaroni and handed it to her. She eyed it and took a bite. Slowly chewing, her face grew brighter as a sign that she likes it. Good!

"Thank you,….sorry for the trouble back there, I'm not used to talking to guys, so…" she said, keeping her head down, ashamed.

"Its ok! Those guy aren't good anyway, they're man whores, especially Mike, so stay away from them, k?" I said as I gave her a bright smile to reassure her.

She nodded and picked up her tray to put the dishes away, when she bumped into Edward Cullen, which shook the tray, which caused the left over juice in her cup to tip over, which flew onto Edward's white shirt, which equals Edward's fury and a Red Notice. The room became silent.

"I'm sorry!" Tanya gasped. The rest of us all standing to see what would happen. "I'll pay for the cleaning cost….I" she was cut off by Edward's glare.

"That's an unusual greeting, huh?" Edward said, his temper ready to rise. "Cleaning cost? You must be kidding." as he said that he ripped off his shirt, and….he was half naked in the café! Well, not really, he had a black tank top on, so yeah. Never mind. But he sure did have a lean body, and quite muscular arms. He's pretty ho…t? Dear god! Did I just think that?! Oh My God! Alert, Alert, mind self destruct! Abandon ship!

"Hey, Eddie, calm down. Why scare such a cute little girl?" Jasper walked toward Tanya and played with her hair as she flinched.

"Aw, too bad you're not 10 years older than me, hey do you have any big sisters?" Emmett asked as he came to Tanya's other side. Tanya was surrounded by V4, trembling as she faced Edward's temper.

"Great, now I feel cold. What would you do if I caught pneumonia? Huh?" Edward asked as he slammed his hands on the table behind her, surrounding her with his arms. He leaned in, as if to kiss her(which tugged , my heart for some awkward reason?!) and spat to her "I'm the heir of Cullen-Financial which America relies on! What do you know about the future of America?"

Tanya looked down, afraid of the furious Edward. When she didn't answer, Edward leaned closer and screamed to her "I said, What do you know about it?!" Tanya flinched. Everyone was frozen. I didn't know what to do to help Tanya, even Alexiana didn't know! And she saves everybody's butts from everybody! Every bully except V4. And so, I did the unthinkable…

"ST….op….STOP! Please!" I screamed as Edward slowly turned his gaze towards me. Everyone's gaze was toward me now. Damn! I hate being the center of attention! Sigh. Its my funeral anyway.

"F…forgive her, p…please." Why am I still talking?! Am I nuts?? Edward kept looking at me, as if studying me. "It wasn't on purpose." I have such a big mouth!

Edward still said nothing. I stared into his sparkling green eyes, pleading to him to forgive Tanya. His sharp features on his perfect face was unreadable. He walked around me and walked out the exit. Before he left, he looked back at me again and went away. I shook with fear, hoping that what I thought he was planning would never come true tomorrow. But I guess I was wrong….

The next day was a beginning of my life's change. From invisible and unhappy to the target and miserable.

It was the day that my life changed forever. And I can never go back.

**So heres the first chapter!! Enjoy!**


End file.
